


Honeymoon

by AinXiado



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinXiado/pseuds/AinXiado
Summary: Taeil es un hombre que ha sufrido de Agorafobia por lo menos la mitad de su vida, eso le ha impedido hacer cosas por sí mismo y termina dependiendo de la única persona que le queda en su vida, Donghyuck. Ellos han aprendido a comprenderse y a trabajar juntos en una historia que cuenta secretos que nadie conoce, incluso ni ellos mismos.Johnny, por su parte, se encuentra con un viejo amor que lo hace tener mariposas en el estomago como si fuera un adolescente, pero es un amor que solo podría ocurrir en los libros.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

-Agorafobia.

Sus oscuros ojos se encontraban pendientes a lo que hacía y decía, me causaba cierta ternura pero me incomodaba un poco su presencia. Jamás había interactuado con un niño, ni siquiera me visitaban mis primos pequeños como para saber cómo actuar con los menores.

Era un niño de 12 años, un adorable niño de cabellos café oscuro muy bonito. Mi madre había invitado a la vecina para una tarde de té, aperitivos y hablar a las espaldas de otras mujeres; El niño que se encontraba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, disfrutando del giro de esta, era el hijo de esa señora.

No me gusta compartir con personas externas que no conozco, pero este niño me parecía muy adorable y, además, no tenía otra opción pues mi madre me había pedido por favor que me quedara con él. Jamás se me había pedido algo por el estilo, sentí inseguridad por un momento, pero resultó ser diferente a como lo imaginaba.

Aunque las cosas había comenzado un poco mal cuando él, con su forma adorable de ser, me pedía que lo acompañara al parque que queda cerca de nuestras casas, pero yo insistía en que no podía salir. No quería aburrirlo, pero no podía cumplir lo que me pedía.

Él se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio un poco decepcionado preguntándome el por qué no podíamos, su pequeña insistencia me dejaba hasta triste pero imaginarme el salir ya me causaba un poco de nauseas. Le propuse unos juegos de mesa que tenía, pero solo me pidió una hoja y unos lápices para dibujar.

Aun así, él mencionaba a lo bajo que quería ir al parque.

-Tengo...agorafobia-repetí mientras me sentaba en la orilla de mi cama para verlo con una sonrisa. Intentando ser amistoso.

-Oh... ¿Y qué es? -por un momento olvidé que era un niño, pero parecía interesado en el tema.

-Solo digamos que...no puedo salir de casa porque eso me hace sentir mal.

El niño solo me miró con un puchero en sus labios mientras seguía dando vueltas en la silla. El silencio ya me parecía incomodo, porque de verdad que no sabía cómo tratar a los niños.

\- ¿Nunca? -preguntó, a lo que yo asentí-Que triste...

Ya no me parecía triste, la verdad es que ya han sido 12 años con esto y, aunque conozco el mundo exterior, con el tiempo le he perdido el interés. Puedo salir, solo si es por poco tiempo y estoy acompañado, pero ya no lo deseo. No tengo motivos, pasé mis años escolares en casa y por ello tampoco tengo amigos.

No me siento mal ni triste por ello. Vivo una vida tranquila.

-Taeil hyung...-dijo tímidamente- ¿Lo puedo venir a ver todos los días?

Me quedé confundido por un momento, jamás esperé una petición de ese tipo pero me causaba cierta ternura su expresión emocionada, el cómo movía sus pies esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte. Él no me hacía mal, no es como si estuviera invadiendo mi espacio personal o me causara algún tipo presión.

Podría ser la única persona con la cual pueda socializar.

-No tengo problema, Donghyuck.

_**6 años después...** _

Había terminado de hacer las compras, era una mala idea ir al centro en este horario en el cual todos salían de sus trabajos y algunos que recientemente habían entrado a clases. Pero hoy era un día para celebrar, así que era necesario que saliera de la comodidad de mi casa...

Caminé hasta la parada de buses cerca del centro, estaba lleno así que tomé un lado que estaba desocupado y me senté a esperar el bus que me llevaría a casa. Al mirar a la vereda de al frente me fijé en la gran fila que había afuera de la librería pero no me sorprendió, solo me hizo feliz.

Hoy se estrenaba un nuevo libro que muchas personas estaban esperando desde que se anunció en redes sociales. Un escritor encubierto había publicado su primer libro hace unos 3 años atrás, en un inicio no tuvo tanto éxito hasta que publicó un libro el año pasado llamado _"Honeymoon"_ que sorprendió por ser de temática romántica con un desenlace trágico a diferencia de sus anteriores libros que eran de suspenso.

En un inicio el libro había sido de interés para el público adolescente femenino, pero de a poco el público se fue ampliando hasta la fama general que tiene actualmente. Lo que causaba interés del libro eran su narrativa y como se encontraba ilustrado, además de la trama.

El nuevo libro " _Photoshoot"_ sonaba interesante, espero que le vaya igual o mejor que el primer libro.

El bus llegó antes de lo esperado, tenía la suerte que aun se encontraba algo vacio y conseguí irme en la comodidad de un asiento, así tampoco estorbaba con las bolsas de compra. De camino me fui pensando en esos libros, volvería a leer " _Honeymoon"_ pero siento que me lo sé de memoria...que chistoso.

...

\- ¡Ya llegué! -Grité para anunciar mi llegada, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa y, al no recibir una respuesta, estaba dispuesto a subir al segundo piso- ¿Hola?

Obligadamente subí hasta el piso de arriba entrando a la primera habitación, encontrándome a una persona acostada, durmiendo cuando no debería. Solo por eso me acerqué, corrí un poco las sabanas y besé su mejilla descubierta haciendo que se despertara.

\- ¿Llegaste?

-Obvio no, soy un fantasma...-aun dormido, me pegó un pequeño empujón-Que pesado.

Lo vi sonreír y eso me hacía imitarlo. Me acerqué nuevamente, pero esta vez besando sus labios por un pequeño momento. No estaba despierto al 100%, pero se notaba confundido y eso me hacía sonreír más.

-Felicidades, Señor Moon...ha hecho otro gran éxito.

-No me llevo solo yo él crédito-se sentó en la cama observándome algo soñoliento, pero tomando mi mano y sonriéndome-. Felicidades a ti también por otro gran éxito...mi Full Sun.

Me lancé a sus brazos sonriendo, me gustaba hacerlo feliz y me gustaba ser feliz con él. Deseaba que estos momentos fueran eternos...

【ａｒｃｈｉｖｏｓ】

**01/03/2018**

_"El primer éxito del escritor 'Sun &Moon' fue con su libro 'Honeymoon' quien relataba el caso de una mujer enamorada que perdía la cordura al tratar de mantener una relación con un joven que tenía un Trastorno Disociativo, el Trastorno de Identidad Multiple mejor conocido. En un inicio el libro comenzaba con una historia de amor que torna esta trama oscura con el paso de los capítulos._

_Ahora, basado en el mismo mundo y con personajes que ya habían aparecido en la entrega anterior, 'Photoshoot' hace su debut en las librerías. La historia que ahora cuentan es como Olivia, la protagonista, vive una vida tranquila hasta que se muda a un departamento cerca del hombre que tenía una obsesión con ella._

_El escritor 'Sun &Moon' nunca ha hecho una aparición pública, tampoco su editorial ha dado declaraciones acerca de que sucede con este escritor encubierto que lo único que se sabe que es hombre. Los fans de estos libros solo reciben noticias de este escritor a través de las redes sociales. Con el reciente estreno del libro ya resulta ser todo un éxito y con el paso de las horas se harían presente las primeras reseñas..."_

_-This Morning, diario local._

**03/11/2010 (17:50 pm)**

_"Ya no puedo más, en serio que al final el loco soy yo. Si recurrí a ti es porque en serio te tengo confianza...Si cometo una estupidez tu solo...tu solo debes saber que el único culpable es Yuta. Él no va a sentir remordimiento, tampoco estará involucrado en esto...en serio estoy loco por amarlo. Ya no puedo vivir con esto. Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, no le mostraras esto a nadie."_

_-Mensaje de "WinWin" para Taeil._

**03/11/2010 (19:46 pm)**

_"El joven de 15 años, Dong Sicheng, muere luego de haberse lanzado del décimo piso del edificio que vivía junto a su familia. En ese momento no se encontraba ningún familiar y las cámaras no captaron a nadie que pudiera resultar sospechoso por lo que se llegó a la conclusión de que fue un suicidio. No se encontraron evidencias, incluso por la caída su celular quedó destrozado..."_

_-This Morning, diario local._


	2. Chapter 2

**05/03/2018**

La suerte de ser fotógrafo, poder trabajar en casa. Puede que a veces el oficio suene poco interesante e incluso algo infravalorado, pero a mí me encantaba y eso era lo que más importaba. Además, me alcanzaba para vivir e incluso me sobraba para cualquier tontera. Beneficios que los que subestiman este trabajo no van a poder disfrutar.

Amo mi trabajo, aunque prefiera el sacar fotografías antes de quedarme en casa editándolas, pero aún así he aprendido a amar todo lo que conlleva trabajar en una agencia tan cotizada. Últimamente me ha tocado trabaja en casa ya que en donde trabajo se han dado un tiempo de descanso luego de que la agenda de pedidos colapsara pues estamos ligados a una revista de moda, además, hacemos trabajos aparte como mandar fotógrafos a eventos, escuelas, diarios e incluso tenemos una tienda un poco más al centro de la ciudad para fotos de documentos y para la necesidad de cualquier público.

La verdad de la situación, es que no es mi obligación hacer las ediciones porque tenemos a personas especializadas en el tema, pero hace más de un año que estoy ahorrando dinero para cambiarme a un edificio de departamentos que queda más cerca del centro de la ciudad ya que estoy agotado de conducir una hora para ir a hacer las comprar de cosas básicas o que todo lugar quede lejos de donde vivo.

A veces siento que exagero, pero existen ocasiones en que uno se merece sus comodidades. Por eso estoy trabajando en algo que no debería, solo por dinero extra.

—Quedó perfecto este ángulo. Bien hecho—me halagué a mi mismo al observar las últimas fotografías que le había sacado a la modelo del vestido de novia. No sé si la mujer era hermosa o con el vestido se veía más bella aún—. A veces me dan unas ganas de romper la regla de no salir con las modelos...

Ya estaba cansado, incluso los ojos me ardían de tantas horas frente a un computador así que decidí levantarme de la silla y estirarme un poco. Miré en la hora en mi celular y decidí que era un buen momento para alimentar a Luna-mi gata- e ir a visitar a Jaehyun a la cafetería para ver que de bueno había hoy.

Me puse una chaqueta sobre la playera que usaba como pijama y me deje los pantalones que usaba para salir a trotar en invierno, al final no es como si me importara salir con esta imagen poco decente. Guardé el celular y la billetera, fui a la cocina para servirle la comida a mi amada gata negra, tomar las llaves e irme a hacer la caminata del día.

A la salida de mi departamento se encontraba una señora hablando con mi vecina de la derecha pues el departamento de la izquierda estaba desocupado...o eso creo, pues justo había un caballero con unas cajas entrando al lugar que hace poco estaba vacío.

Maravilloso, tenía otros vecinos aburridos que no me dejaran hacer fiestas con mis amigos.

Suspiré cansado, ignorando todo lo que me rodeaba y tomando las escaleras para llegar a la salida. Bendito sea el vivir en el cuarto piso. Bendita sea mi forma de vivir.

**...**

Tomé asiento en una de las mesas más cercana al mostrador, vi como mi amigo hablaba con un chico sentado en uno de los muebles cercanos a la ventana. Jaehyun no le sonreía así a cualquiera, tampoco habla más de lo necesario con alguien y menos cuando llego al lugar, soy su excusa para no seguir hablando con los clientes incluso.

Estoy seguro, ese hombre de cabellos rubios está interesado en ese tipo sacado de una película romántica cliché, pues viene a una cafetería a leer sus libros. Cada día me sorprenden más los gustos de Jaehyun.

Luego de unos dos minutos de espera, mi amigo llegó a mi lado con una sonrisa y volviendo a su realidad de mesero.

— ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Me lo vas a presentar? —le pregunté en forma de broma mientras tomaba la carta de comida—Eres el único mesero que queda, no puedes dejar a un cliente esperando tanto tiempo. Mal ahí, no te daré propina.

—Van a ser las 9 de la noche, a esta hora solo quedan algunos clientes y tu eres el único que ha llegado. Además, si tanto te molesta, puedes ir a buscar una cafetería al centro—me molestó mientras limpiaba la mesa aún con su sonrisa.

—Ese chico te flechó...deberías invitarlo a salir—comenté mientras le entregaba el tríptico—. Ahora tráeme un café y unas donas.

Entre risas, se retiró para ir por mi comida. Aproveché el ángulo de vista para observar al nuevo ligue de Jaehyun y, aunque suena un poco acosador, tomé mi celular y le tomé una foto para mandarla al grupo de nuestros amigos con la descripción de "El nuevo novio de Jaehyun".

El chico tiene el pelo negro con unas mechas azules, los lentes (aunque eran falsos) le quedaban bien y eso era todo lo que podía ver de él...aparte de la ropa, pero eso es lo de menos, pero estaba leyendo un libro...

_Photoshoot..._

— ¡Johnny Seo!

Jaehyun ya vio la foto, me va a matar o lo van a despedir por hacer un escándalo en el lugar.

**...**

Mientras iba en el ascensor de regreso, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento y no fue porque en el piso 2 se bajó un tipo, sentí un vacío en el estomago a pesar de que terminé comiendo hasta mi máximo.

—Seguro es una bajada de azúcar...

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y puse un pie afuera, sentí que mi cuerpo me estaba preparando para no desmayarme en este momento. No podía creer lo que veía, podía asegurar que lo que estaba observando no era real.

Ese cabello castaño, esa mirada que me dedicó en ese momento junto a su sonrisa me fueron tan familiar que no podía ser real. Llegué a sentir mariposas en el estomago o nauseas, sentía como aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco o que me estaba dando un paro...por momentos volví a los 15 años.

—Hol...

Pasé de largo al muchacho que estaba apoyado en la muralla frente al anterior departamento vació, sé que me quiso saludar pero tenía que confirmar algo antes. Intenté entrar al departamento, pero la mano me temblaba para meter la llave en la cerradura y sentía su mirada sobre mí.

_Él...Él..._

Todo nervioso, enojado y confundido, entré a mi hogar cerrando la puerta y corriendo a mi habitación. Entré tirando todo sobre la cama asustando a Luna en el proceso, pero dirigiéndome a mi escritorio para buscar, entre uno de mis cajones, una pequeña caja con mis cosas importantes.

Quería averiguar si se trataba de la misma persona, pero al mismo tiempo quería que no lo fuera... ¿Qué haría si se trataba de él? O sea, es muy probable que sea él porque tengo memoria fotográfica-aunque suene chistoso-pero... ¿Existe una posibilidad de que lo esté confundiendo?

Suspiré, abrí la caja y saqué una foto de tamaño carnet que se encontraba dada vuelta. Estaba nervioso, pero sin pensarlo mucho la voltee para descubrir que era él, exactamente era él.

—Mark Lee...

**...**

**21/10/2016**

— ¡Estreno de departamento! —Gritó Jaehyun mientras levantaba la botella de cerveza en forma de celebrar— ¿Podemos hacer escándalo?

—La vecina ya me advirtió que no podía meter bulla, pero tienes razón Jae... ¡Estreno de departamento! —grité imitando su acción con la cerveza y obteniendo risas por parte de mis amigos.

Hoy estrenaba mi nuevo departamento, luego de años de soportar las crueles palabras de mis padres criticando mis decisiones en la vida y tener que aguantar frases como "Mi techo, mis reglas", finalmente pude conseguirme mi propio espacio para empezar mi vida como se debe. Aunque la verdad, no deseaba festejar hoy.

Tomé asiento en el sillón, justo al lado de Taeyong. Me quede observándolo jugar mientras Jae ponía música en su celular conectado a un parlante. Me sentí ajeno a la situación pues veía reír a ambos y, aunque tenía la intención de hacerlo, los recuerdos de la sesión fotográfica de hace una semana me venían atormentando.

—Chicos... ¿Podemos hablar de algo? —Puede que jamás me haya escuchado tan serio, tal vez por ello me miraban confundidos ambos.

A pesar de lo espontaneo y lo confuso de la situación, los tres nos dirigimos a la mesa, el lugar más cómodo para poder tener una conversación seria. Tomé un poco de agua, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

— Creo que me enamoré de una persona que no debía...

—Vaya, esperaba algo peor—comentó Taeyong riendo mientras se arreglaba el cabello bajo sus comunes gorros—. ¿Cómo eso que no debías? ¿Es una de tus clientes?

—Es un hombre—dijo seguro Jae—, no dijo mujer...dijo persona. ¿Es un hombre, verdad? —asentí—Pero eso no es nada del otro mundo, eso no es enamorarse de una persona que no debías. Deja de ser tan dramático.

—Es que no me preocupa que sea hombre, la verdad es que ni siquiera era un cliente mío. Fue cuando hice un remplazo y...y ahí conocí a esa persona que me persigue hasta en los sueños. No fue hace mucho, hace una semana...es que era un niño, no me refiero al sexo, me refiero a su edad.

—Oh Johnny, ¿Pero qué tan niño era? Como para saber si debo hacer la denuncia—dijo entre bromas el de gorro rojo, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Jae.

—Estaba por salir de la escuela, unos 17 o 18...Es que lo vi y su mirada me hizo enamorarme, él estaba nervioso y se reía por ello, me contagiaba de su risa. Fue cuando hice el remplazo para sacar las fotografías para su anuario, recuerdo que muchas de las chicas de ahí se intentaron hacer las lindas conmigo pero yo solo podía mirarlo a él y ahora...hasta ahora aún pienso en él. Me siento mal pensando en que me gusta.

—Bueno, si tiene 18 está en una edad legal. Pero no es que estés mal—dijo el de cabellos rubios mientras jugaba con una servilleta—, uno no elige de quien enamorarse y al final solo tu corazón es el que manda. Lo que si, tu mente es la que te limita, por eso dices que no deberías el porqué enamorarte de él...pero si es que puedes y lo intentas, los resultados pueden ser muy buenos. Todo está en intentarlo.

—Eres un hombre adulto y maduro, vas a poder llevar esta situación. Solo...inténtalo—finalizó Taeyong.

Y así lo hice, lo intenté.

A los días siguientes fui a su escuela esperando encontrarlo, al final solo fueron 2 horas de viaje y vida desperdiciadas ya que él no estaba; Lo intenté buscar en redes sociales porque conocía su nombre, _Mark Lee_ , pero tampoco tenía buenos resultados.

Lo seguí intentando los días siguientes, pero había asumido que Mark había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra o que él simplemente no existía. Esta última opción me convencía, pues alguien tan maravilloso como él no podía ser real.

Me quedé con el recuerdo de su sonrisa, su mirada nerviosa y con esa perfecta foto suya que dejé guardada en mi computador y una impresa en mi caja de cosas preciadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo con las personas a las cuales no les va a gustar estos saltos temporales que le pongo a la historia, pero me parecía divertido al intentarlo. Les quiero -Ain


	3. Chapter 3

**06/03/2018**

No logré dormir bien, ahora sentía que se me cerraban los ojos por si solo pero no podía darme el lujo de seguir durmiendo ya que debía entregar las ediciones hoy a las tres de la tarde. Ediciones que, por estar pensando en Mark Lee, no pude terminar de realizar.

Agradeciendo que tenía un computador portátil, decidí cambiar mi lugar de trabajo a la mesa del comedor para poder trabajar mientras comía algo rápido e improvisado que tenía. Eso me sucede por estar acostumbrado a ir a la cafetería donde trabaja Jae, ya no tenía alimentos en mi propia casa. Debería ser un poco más responsable con el tema de mi alimentación, pero eso será problema del Johnny del mañana.

Iba a conectar la música desde mi computador al parlante, pero escuché un golpe en la muralla que me causó un susto de casi muerte. Miré confundido a todos lados también observando cómo Luna estaba desconcertada por el sonido, pero al final no provenía de ningún lugar dentro de mi departamento sino del vecino, en este caso...Mark.

Bien, no sabía exactamente si era él quien vivía en el departamento continuo pero esperaba que así fuera pues aún existía una probabilidad de que el habitante de ese lugar fuera la señora que encontré hablando con mi otra vecina y Mark Lee solo estuviera ayudando a la mujer a hacer los cambios.

Gracias a que recibí una llamada en ese momento para despertar de mis pensamientos sobre Mark Lee, uno más de todos los que tuve anoche.

-¿Qué pasa, Jaehyun?-respondí a la llamada de mi amigo mientras dejaba el altavoz para poder hacer algo mientras escuchaba lo que él tuviera que decir

- _Tuve que ir a dejar algunas cosas a la cafetería, pero no tengo que trabajar. ¿Puedo ir a visitarte?_

-No tengo ningún problema-la verdad es que necesitaba distraerme y esta es la oportunidad que pedía-, pero debes traerme algo de comida.

- _Lo pensé antes. De todos modos, estoy abajo ven a buscarme que el conserje no me tiene buena desde la última vez._

Al cortar la llamada tuve que ir a ponerme una chaqueta sobre la ropa de andar en casa para no parecer tan demacrado ante las personas que me encuentre en el camino. Salí y caminé despacio por el pasillo solo para observar la cerrada puerta del departamento 82. Mis pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos por la esperanza de que saliera el bello muchacho que estuvo en mi mente desde ayer.

-¿Qué haces?-me cuestioné susurrando y dándome un inofensivo golpe en la cara.

Luego de bajar las escaleras y llegar a la recepción, me encontré con Jaehyun sentado en uno de los sillones de la entrada mientras jugaba con su celular. Al verme saltó de alegría, con las bolsas de comida y todo. Realmente era su salvación.

-Señor Kim-le comenté al conserje mientras mi amigo lo miraba y, con una actitud infantil, le sacaba la lengua-, para la próxima déjelo subir. Esta autorizado.

Al caballero no le quedó más opción que aceptar lo que dije y permitir la entrada a Jaehyun luego de todo el espectáculo que ocasionó el chico de los pelos rubios la última vez que nos juntamos y terminó ebrio en la recepción. Lo lamento mucho por el pobre señor Kim.

**...**

  
-¿Estamos hablando del mismo niño de hace unos años?-asentí-Pensé que lo habías superado luego de hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo...

Nos sentamos en la mesa para servirnos unos pasteles con un café que había traído desde su trabajo. Mientras, yo continuaba en la edición de fotografías, decidí contarle sobre mi encuentro con Mark Lee. Igual necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre esta situación para saber lo que opinaban al respecto. Pensé que lo había superado, ni siquiera había visto la foto que había mantenido oculta por tanto tiempo y no fue hasta ayer que recordé su existencia.

-Ni siquiera sé si es él quien vive al lado, solo lo vi en el pasillo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperas por ir a verle? Eres un vecino, no suena raro ir a presentarte y ofrecer tu ayuda por si necesita algo.

En cierto modo sonaba prudente, sigo siendo un adulto que no está haciendo nada raro, solo se estaba presentado. ¿Por qué lo sentía como si fuera a hablar por primera vez con la persona que me gusta? Bueno, puede que hable con una persona que "solía" gustarme, entre comillas porque aun sentí algunas cosas cuando lo vi.

-Piensa algo mientras voy al baño y luego me lo comentas, podría ayudarte a hacer un dialogo para que vayas a hablar con él.-Dijo Jaehyun mientras se levantaba y se estiraba antes de retirarse- Johnny, por favor cambia esos cuadros que me hacen acordar a las fotos de la casa de mi abuela.

Me di vuelta para ver los tres pequeños cuadros de imágenes de flores que venía con el departamento y la verdad que si daba un aire de vieja. Me parece bien cambiarlos a futuro.

En el silencio del lugar, a la espera de que Jaehyun saliera del baño, seguí trabajando hasta que el timbre de mi departamento sonó y me asusté un poco ya que el señor Kim me tiene que avisar antes de que llegue alguien a visitar. La idea de que era Taeyong estaba descartada ya que tiene un horario de trabajo que difícilmente podría llegar a mi departamento a esta hora. A pesar de la confusión, fui a abrir la puerta para encontrarme sorpresivamente con el mismísimo muchacho que tan en las nubes me tenía.

-Hola, soy el nuevo vecino, Mark Lee-su voz era suave, tímido de actitud y todo lo perfecto que podría ser el muchacho-. La verdad es que vengo a molestar un poco, pues necesito un poco de aceite ¿Usted sería tan amable de darme un poco?

Cuando creí que la idea de ir a pedir azúcar al vecino era una mala idea, él viene a desmentir ese plan.

**14/05/2016**

Entré a la habitación después de golpear varias veces sin obtener alguna respuesta. Me encontré con el hombre sentado en la silla de su escritorio haciendo no sé qué cosa, pero supongo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia ya que se encontraba dándome la espalda.

Se había sacado el saco para quedarse con la blanca camisa con la corbata negra acorde a sus pantalones y zapatos; Cerré la puerta tras de mí y, aunque hizo un ruido, él ni siquiera se volteo a verme pues seguía inserto en lo que estuviera haciendo sobre el escritorio.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para poder poner mis manos sobre sus hombros y apoyar mi cabeza en la suya. No se volteo en ningún momento a verme pues estaba concentrado en escribir en una libreta. Logré ver un poco antes que la cerrara y se alejara de mi toque para darse una vuelta en su silla para observarme a la cara.

—No quiero ir a ver los invitados, ¿Me perdonas? —Solo sonreí para tomarle su mano—No estoy en condiciones de ir a ver a todas esas personas, perdóname por dejarte a cargo de esta situación...

—Está bien, mi madre está tratando con los invitados...yo estoy aquí para tratarte a ti.

Me sonrió como de costumbre, no era una mueca sincera pero no podía exigirle mucho luego de lo que está pasando. Me tomó desprevenido y con un poco de fuerza me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darme un abrazo, uno que yo no necesitaba pero estaba seguro que él sí.

Era una posición incómoda para mi, además que el pesado traje que utilizaba hacía esta experiencia un poco más molesta pero no quería arruinar este momento. Me removí un poco hasta poder verlo a la cara nuevamente pero sin soltarme de su agarre en mi cintura. Apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros para separarme un poco y tener un mayor alcance a su mirada.

— ¿Qué estabas escribiendo? —pregunté curioso sobre esa libreta que tenía sobre el escritorio y sus raros escritos que nunca había visto.

—Desde que me diagnosticaron agorafobia que he decidido plasmar algunos pensamientos en diferentes libretas—me respondió mientras me dejaba libre de sus brazos para tomar la libreta que anteriormente utilizaba. La abrió dejándome ver la primera plana donde tenía escrito tu nombre—. Esta es relativamente nueva, no la había utilizado pero mi mamá...—suspiró—mi mamá me la regaló hace dos años atrás.

Era claro que la mamá de Taeil estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo lo que deseaba porque se sentía responsable de su agorafobia. Ahora que había fallecido no sabía cómo iba a actuar él con el paso de los días, pues ahora se encontraba tranquilo pero sin una persona presente no sabía si se iba a sentir con el mismo ánimo o confianza.

Tomé asiento en la orilla de su cama mientras él pasaba las páginas de su libreta mirando con nostalgia los escritos. Levantó su mirada mientras me entregaba una sonrisa confiada.

—Mi mamá trabajó día y noche para pagar mis estudios, las terapias y al final desistí a todo porque era demasiado rencoroso como para perdonarla.

Jamás he aprendido a apoyar a una persona cuando esta se abre emocionalmente frente a mí, me asusté cuando unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y me miró sorprendido de su acto involuntario. Lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme de mi lugar para agacharme frente suyo para secar esas gotas salinas que bajaban de a poco por su rostro.

—Yo...jamás le di las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y ni siquiera puedo ir a su funeral a decirle cuanto la quiero, cuanto la voy a extrañar.

Los padres de Taeil se habían divorciado, la mujer fue quien se quedó con la custodia. Ella nunca pudo superar el hecho de que su amado esposo la haya dejado por otra mujer, intentó jamás mostrar su débil actitud frente a su hijo y eso la llevó a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Un día en el parque, Taeil estaba jugando de lo más bien con su amigo mientras su madre-la que estaba supervisando a su hijo-tuvo que contestar una llamada por parte de su ex esposo y se alejó lo más posible para tener su conversación tranquila. Mala fue su suerte que Taeil tuviera un ataque de ansiedad en un lugar solitario donde no pudiera recibir ayuda, llegó hasta el punto de desmayarse.

A pesar de las advertencias que había recibido su madre en el hospital luego de haber encontrado a su hijo, no cuidó a Taeil. Las discusiones sobre su divorcio eran tan seguidas que ya ni lo ocultaba a su hijo y creía que esos ataques de ansiedad que le daba eran solo berrinches por querer ver a su padre.

Nunca lo ayudo, en las calles le gritaba y lo dejaba llorando a pesar de que todo el mundo la señalara como una mala madre. Cuando lo diagnosticaron de agorafobia y le indicaron los motivos del origen, ella se dio cuenta que era una responsable directa del problema de su hijo.

Desde ese día, ella ha estado compensando de distintas maneras a Taeil para que la perdonara. Bueno, cuando él era un niño no le importaba tanto pero cuando pasó los años, Taeil rechazó todo lo que viniera de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo el odio que Taeil hyung sentía, él amaba a su madre y dependía solamente de ella para vivir. Ahora, con la muerte de ella, los sentimientos de hyung que jamás logró expresarle estaban saliendo a flote.

-Estoy seguro que ella sabe cuánto la quieres.

**...**

  
Donghyuck había bajado al primer piso para ayudar a su madre a despedir a los invitados, yo le debía mucho a la familia Lee luego de todo el apoyo que me ha entregado desde que falleció mi madre, Haechan-como había dicho que le llamara-era quien más ha estado conmigo en estos tiempos difíciles.

El sentimiento de no ir al funeral de mi madre me hizo acordar a una situación similar que había pasado hace unos años atrás, justamente para el funeral de WinWin.

De uno de los cajones de mi escritorio saqué un antiguo celular, mi antiguo celular. Le puse el cargador y luego de unos minutos pude volver a prenderlo. No recordaba que el fondo de pantalla era Winwin conmigo en la sala de mi casa, pero recuerdo que fue una fotografía que había tomado mi mamá como recuerdo de mi primer amigo.

-Hice todo lo que pude para no olvidarte, Winwin...

Me tembló un poco la mano al momento de acercarme al icono de los mensajes, pensaba revisarlos una vez más pero se escuchaban pasos por la escalera así que como pude guardé el celular en el cajón y regresé a la cama, como si me hubiera acostado.

Prometí no contarle a nadie sobre el tema y, si ese era el deseo de WInwin, así lo cumpliré.


	4. Chapter 4

**09/03/2018**

Mi turno terminaba a las 10 de las noche y no podía estar más feliz esperándolo. Johnny nos invitó-a Taeyong y a mi- a su departamento y eso significaba una sola cosa, fiesta. No era una fiesta en sí, pero celebrábamos a nuestra manera y necesitaba de ello. Necesitaba unas cervezas y unas sesiones de videojuegos para relajarme luego de una semana llena de clientes.

Faltaba solo media hora para cerrar, no habían casi clientes a esta hora y parecía ya estar todo listo para cerrar el lugar e irse para disfrutar las maravillas del fin de semana. Además, durante la semana Johnny nos ha exigido juntarnos porque debía decirnos algo importante pero por cosas de horario no hemos podido ir a verle y tampoco quiso decirnos por mensaje, el muy dramático. La verdad, desde la última vez que lo vi estaba con una actitud extraña y no me dijo que le sucedía.

Me acerqué al mostrador para tomar mi celular mientras esperaba que las dos última parejas del recinto se fueran para poder cerrar. Necesitaba este descanso. Irene-mi compañera de trabajo-, estaba igual de agotada pero lamentablemente su turno seguía durante el fin de semana y me causaba cierta lastima.

—Te veo muy feliz—dijo ella mientras se posicionaba al otro lado del mostrador mientras se tomaba su cabello castaño en una cola—, ¿vas a salir con alguien esta noche?

—Tengo una junta con unos amigos, ¿Qué tal tu?

—Tengo una cita con mi cama. Mañana tengo que estar aquí temprano...—que pena por ella—Pensé que ibas a salir con ese chico que viene siempre, estoy segura que el café de aquí no es tan delicioso como para venir todos los días...seguro que le interesas.

De nuevo con ese tema. Johnny también aseguraba que estaba en algo con ese cliente que ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba, pero que hablara con él no significaba que me interesara...puede que me interese, pero como un amigo. Hace una semana que él viene constantemente a la cafetería y se sentaba solo en una esquina para leer sus libros, todos los días traía uno diferente y empecé a hablarle por lo mismo, me sorprendía como podía leerse tantas páginas tan rápido.

He de admitir que igual me parecía alguien lindo tras esa imagen intelectual que me estaba entregando, pues a veces las conversaciones me aburrían y yo solo podía quedarme mirándolos a los ojos mientras le asentía a todo lo que me decía. Y, si soy un poco más honesto, no me he atrevido a ir a preguntarle su nombre es porque si le doy más confianza a conocerme va a saber que soy un idiota y puede que no le guste.

Es complicado gustarle a alguien cuando no tienes nada para ofrecerle. Él era bonito e inteligente, yo no tenía ninguna de ambas.

...

  
Como un caballero y buen amigo que soy, ayudé a Irene a cerrar el local y después cada uno tomo su camino. Agradecía que el departamento de Johnny quedara cerca de donde trabajaba, pero me desagradaba la idea de caminar al menos después de una semana de trabajo.

Antes de llegar a la esquina saqué mi celular para avisarles a mis amigos que ya estaba cerca, que si no lo digo después me dicen irresponsable por no llegar a la hora. Llegué a la esquina y, aprovechando que había una fila de autos por pasar, me quedé esperando un momento mientras terminaba de escribir el mensaje.

—Tu...—un poco confundido y con un escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo, giré mi cabeza a todas las direcciones posibles hasta encontrarme con el chico sin nombre de la cafetería—Hola.

—Hola...tu—estaba tan feliz de verlo, solo hasta que mi visión se amplio y no solo me enfocaba en él sino también en el chico a su lado que me miraba con el ceño fruncido—y tu.

El ambiente era incomodo, ¿Qué debía decir a alguien que no conozco y encuentro en la calle? El chico de cabellos naranjas le tomó del brazo al muchacho intelectual que me miraba confundido o, mejor dicho, con la intensión de decirme algo pero que no podía. El toque del otro hombre lo hizo despertar de su vacio, bajó su cabeza e hizo un movimiento con ella antes de seguir caminando dando la vuelta en la esquina hacia la dirección contraria a la mía.

¿Qué fue eso exactamente? El chico que acompañaba al tipo de la cafetería se me era familiar, pero algo había de raro en su mirada que me hacía sentir inseguro, más de lo que solía ser todos los días. ¿Existe algún motivo por el cual no logre ser agradable para las personas?

Guardé mi celular en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y seguí mi camino hacia el departamento de Johnny intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de suceder porque me empezaba a crear una imagen errónea de lo que ellos tuvieron que haber pensado de mi, ¿Me vi muy idiota? ¿Estaba mal parado? ¿Ellos se estarán riendo de mí a mis espaldas?

_No pienses en eso...no pienses en eso...no pienses en eso..._

**...**

  
Faltaba a lo menos una hora para cerrar la biblioteca, debía dirigirme al departamento de Johnny después de que mi turno de trabajo terminara y no entendía el motivo del repentino cambio de planes. La semana pasada habíamos acordado juntarnos el sábado, pero tanto Jaehyun como Johnny querían reunirse lo más pronto posible.

Lo bueno de los viernes en la tarde eran las pocas personas que se quedaban en la universidad, eso significaba menos trabajo para mí. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que tuve que tomar el lugar de la Señora Jung-la bibliotecaria-debido a que se encontraba con licencia médica hasta la próxima semana, ella trabajaba en el mesón y yo era como su asistente.

A pesar de toda la gente que viene constantemente, hay un chico en especifico que viene la mayor parte del tiempo que lo he visto en otras partes, como por ejemplo, en la misma academia a la que asisto. Nunca he intercambiado palabras con él, bueno, solo cuando viene a utilizar un computador y yo estoy encargado de esa zona.

Conozco su nombre, incluso hemos ido en el mismo bus y compartimos mismo horario de clases en la academia, aunque seamos de clases distintas. La verdad, me causaba curiosidad el verlo todos los días llegar, conseguirse un computador y quedarse en uno de los escritorios hasta la hora que debe irse a la academia.

Hoy no era la excepción, aunque parecía diferente a las veces anteriores a las cuales viene. Llegué a dudar de que estuviera haciendo algún trabajo para sus clases. Estaba tan concentrado viéndolo que entré en pánico cuando se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacia mí.

Oh mierda, no debería mirar así a las personas.

—Disculpa, vengo a preguntar por dos cosas—no me salieron las palabras, solo pude asentir con la cabeza esperando sus preguntas—. ¿Hay alguna sección de diarios antiguos?

Su pregunta me desconcertó un poco, era la primera vez desde que estoy trabajando en este puesto (incluso como asistente) que escuchó preguntar por algo como un diario antiguo. Lo primero que se me cruzaba por la cabeza fue un trabajo de esos que los niños pequeños hacen, pero dudo que tenga que hacer uno.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hay unos pocos en la sección de revistas en el fondo. Pero no vas a encontrar algo muy viejo, probablemente algo de hace dos años atrás como máximo. —Mostró una mueca de disconformidad ante mi respuesta, parece que no era lo que esperaba pero... ¿Para qué buscar diarios físicos si puede buscar una noticia especifica en internet? — ¿necesitas algo más?

—Qué vergüenza pedirte esto, pero...—hizo un gesto para que me acercara un poco. Lo hice, aunque el corazón por poco se me sale al aspirar su dulce perfume combinado con el olor a arándanos de su champú. Y con su dulce voz en susurro cerca de mi oreja preguntó. — ¿Tienes ' _Honeymoon_ ' de Sun&Moon?

Era extraño que en la biblioteca de la universidad se encontrara algún libro de esa clase, igual se encuentran pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien pedirlo. No sé para que lo necesitara, sentía curiosidad por ello, pero solo pude darle la referencia de donde se encontraba para recibir una sonrisa de su parte antes de irse y perderse entre los estantes.

Chittaphon...

**20/12/2009**

Sentía que iba a devolver el poco y nada de comida que me quedaba en el estomago con los nervios que sentía. Era la primera vez que decidía hacer ejercicio en público, pero aun no estaba confiado de hacerlo y peor si no estaba acompañado. ¿Cómo podía tener la misma confianza como los de esas personas que se atreven a correr solas a través del parque?

Siento que he elegido una mala época para venir a dar vueltas corriendo al parque, tengo que hacer ejercicio pero con la navidad cerca y año nuevo sería complicado mantener el peso, aunque solo necesite un poco de actividad física.

— ¿Estás bien? —Me voltee curioso ante la voz que se escuchaba cerca. Fue ahí cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de un chico de una gran y hermosa sonrisa— ¿Estás bien?

No sabía si era yo el que había escuchado de nuevo su pregunta, tampoco sé si es que había pasado mucho tiempo observándolo pero no podía sacar mi mirada de su deslumbrante sonrisa. No sé quien era o porqué me estaba hablando, pero sentía una tranquilidad el solo verlo y su voz aun sonaba en mi cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté luego de haberme quedado embobado por unos segundos, aunque no sabía si se habrá visto así. Tuve que haber parecido un idiota, pero a él le causó gracia eso. Espero.

—Te vi sentado aquí, en el pasto, en el centro del parque con tus brazos rodeando tus piernas mientras mirabas a la nada. Pensé que te pasaba algo—dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado copiando mi posición—. Me llamo Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta.

Había algo en su sonrisa que me encantaba, puede sonar como una locura, pero lo miraba y me transmitía tanta confianza que no deseaba quitar mi mirada sobre él; Y, dentro de un impulso de idiotez, quería tocar su cabello negro que se veía lo suficientemente suave.

— ¿Y cómo te llamas?

— ¿Yo? —él asintió mientras reía—Soy Dong Sicheng, pero me puedes llamar WinWin.

Ante un largo silencio, miré nuevamente al frente sintiéndome avergonzado porque podía sentir como él me observaba con esa sonrisa característica suya.

—Winwin...—asustado quedé para cuando pasó con delicadeza su dedo por mi mejilla. Lo miré confundido, pero él seguía observándome atentamente causando que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo—Winwinnie...


	5. Chapter 5

**09/03/2018**

Mientras esperaba a que mis amigos se dignaran a llegar, decidí aprovechar el tiempo en terminar algunas de las ediciones que aún me faltaba por hacer. Nuevamente me encontraba sentado en la esquina de la mesa, esperando escuchar algo sobre Mark Lee del otro lado de la muralla. Empezaba a sentirme como un acosador cuando paso los días sentándome en esta orilla de la mesa pensando que es lo más cercano que puedo estar de ese muchacho que revoluciona todo mi mundo.

Siento que los días pasaron demasiado lento desde la última vez que vi a Mark, esa vez que vino a preguntarme por aceite y yo amablemente decidí compartirle un poco, aunque por el shock del momento ni siquiera intercambie algunas palabras con él ¿Qué le diría además? Me sentí nervioso, como si estuviera viviendo el amor adolescente por primera vez.

Ese día no escuché muchas palabras de su parte, pero lo poco y nada que había dicho aun daba vuelta en mi cabeza. Existían días en que pensaba ir a hablarle para no olvidar como su voz sonaba, incluso salía más al balcón creyendo que podía encontrármelo para observarlo a lo menos una vez al día. Mark no era un chico como cualquier otro a pesar de tener características comunes a otras personas. Supongo que cada uno sabe lucir lo que tiene y lo que es.

Me empezaba a cuestionar los pensamientos que tendrá Mark sobre mí. Supongo que para jamás haber tenido una inseguridad durante toda mi vida, era un buen momento para experimentarla.

Me había dado cuenta que pasé 5 minutos mirando a la nada pensando solamente en Mark, sino fuera porque el timbre de mi casa sonó, jamás hubiera despertado de este hermoso sueño. Supongo que era Jaehyun quien presionaba insistentemente el timbre haciendo el sonido insoportable.

— ¡Deja de tocar maldito animal! —grité mientras me levantaba enojado de la silla, aunque no me di cuenta cuanta fuerza apliqué en tirar la silla que la hice golpear contra la muralla e hice caer uno de los cuadros que se encontraban tras de mí—Oh mierda.

Antes de abrir la puerta levanté el cuadro para dejarlo en su lugar. Si ellos me hicieron esperar, pueden esperarme a lo menos 1 minuto además de que Jaehyun dejo de tocar así que tuvo que haberme escuchado, ya sabe que estoy aquí al menos. El cuadro había caído junto a su clavo, pero cuando miré de donde había caído descubrí que la muralla tenía 2 agujeros, uno más grande que el otro.

Intenté no prestarle mucha atención al hoyo más grande, pronto tendría que comprar pasta muro para sellarlo. Parecía ser un hueco profundo y podía asegurar que traspasaba hacía el otro lado. No quería averiguarlo, pero la curiosidad fue más grande y terminé mirando a través solo para encontrarme a Mark del otro lado. La vergüenza me hizo voltear apenado de haber invadido su privacidad aunque sea 1 segundo, me sentí como un pervertido.

¿Desde cuándo estaba eso ahí? ¿La persona que antes vivía aquí era un pervertido que acosaba al vecino? Mierda, mierda, mierda...Quería ver de nuevo.

Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho cuando me voltee para poner el cuadro en su lugar, aunque terminé mirando de casualidad a Mark nuevamente a través de agujero. Estaba de espaldas haciendo algo en su closet. Era su habitación...

Cuando desee estar más cerca de él, no esperé que fuera de esta manera.

— ¡Johnny tengo hambre!

Fueron los gritos de Jaehyun quien me hizo despertar de mi lado más pervertido y hacerme sentir más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba. Como pude puse el cuadro como estaba antes de descubrir esto, aunque me temblaban las manos de los nervios que tenía. ¿Por qué tuve que descubrir algo como esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero dejar de verlo?

**14/10/2016**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salí de la escuela, fue hace unos pocos años, pero tener que regresar a una me hacía sentir nostálgico. Supongo que la escuela fue una buena época para mí, a pesar de los altos y bajos.

En cierto modo no quería aceptar este trabajo, pero mi compañero me rogó hasta de rodillas que tomara su lugar porque tenía mucho trabajo acumulado; Lo bueno es que yo necesitaba dinero extra, así que los dos salíamos ganando de esto.

Uno de los inspectores del establecimiento fue quien me recibió y me guió hasta un sector muy bonito de la escuela. Había una especie de jardín dentro del lugar, el pasto estaba bien cuidado y con los pocos árboles que había-los cuales estaban llenos de hojas y flores-podía asegurar que esta foto de anuario iba a ser la mejor de todas.

Quien me acompañaba me dejó solo para ir en busca de los cursos los cuales debía tomar fotografía, según me había dicho mi compañero solo serían 4 cursos de unos 30 alumnos. No me gustaba socializar con niños, aunque estos eran adolescentes casi adultos, pero dinero es dinero y es lo que necesito para poder pagar mis futuros gastos.

Decidí aprovechar el tiempo ordenando todo mi material de trabajo, es la primera vez trabajando en fotos de anuarios pero estaba seguro que no sería tan diferente a las que le sacaba a las modelos de revista. Me senté en una de las bancas del lugar con mi computador para saber el orden del anuario que estaba planeando mi compañero y ver sus anteriores fotografías.

—Ugh...yo lo puedo hacer mejor—susurré ante las fotos que ya había sacado con sus otros cursos—. Al menos el diseño de anuario es bonito.

Por un extraño instinto levanté la mirada de la pantalla para observar nuevamente el escenario, pero sorpresa fue encontrarme con uno de los alumnos. Un chico de cabello castaño, piel blanca, lentes redondos cubriendo sus oscuros ojos y podía asegurar que era la única persona en este mundo que el uniforme le quedaba de forma perfecta.

No podía asegurar que es lo que sentía en este momento, no quería seguir viéndolo porque podría parecerle incomodo pero de algún modo quería continuar admirando lo bello que era. No sé si me habrá visto con una cara de idiota, pero entre una de las miradas rápidas que le entregué lo encontré riendo nervioso hacia donde me encontraba.

Me sentía idiota, ¿Es normal volver a sentir estas "mariposas en el estomago"? ¡Ya no tengo 15 años! Pero él...él...

— ¿Así que serás el primero? —entre mi pequeño debate mental escuché la voz del inspector, el cual se acercaba al chico que se encontraba solitario. —Que valiente de tu parte, Mark Lee...

_Mark Lee..._

Solo pude ver como él le respondió algo, no escuché que era porque me quedé repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre en mi cabeza, así que mi atención no iba dirigida exactamente a lo que respondía. Era un chico visualmente perfecto y su nombre era como el indicado para él. No quería creer que me estaba empezando a interesar en un niño, pero no encontraba otra interpretación a lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Mark Lee...Mark Lee... ¿Por qué su nombre suena tan hermoso cada vez que lo repito?_

**04/03/2018**

— ¿Cómo que ya no se encuentra disponible "Historias de una noche"? —el profesor negó nuevamente—Demonios, era el único que me pareció interesante.

"Historias de una noche" fue el único libro que me interesaba leer para hacer el trabajo que el profesor había dado, supongo que por dejar esto para el último momento ya se tuvieron que haber acabado los mejores. Era interesante ya que trataba distintos casos de asesinatos, violaciones y secuestros que ocurrían en una sola noche y que ocurrieron aquí. Se supone que debía buscar algún libro que estuviera basado en hechos reales y buscar todas las noticias e información que comprobaban que era un escrito real.

—Chittaphon, si necesitas ayuda con elegir un tema puedes tomar asiento y esperarme un segundo para recomendarte alguno.

A veces el profesor era demasiado amable y era una persona agradable, pero estaba más que seguro que libro que me recomendara iba a ser aburrido. Es una de las materias más complicadas y este trabajo era el único que me podía ayudar a aprobar.

Tomé asiento en la silla frente al escritorio mientras observaba como el profesor buscaba algo en su computador muy emocionado. Lo odiaba, yo también quiero ser feliz arruinado la vida de mis estudiantes.

—Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de un libro?

—No soy mucho de leer, pero me encanta el drama y el misterio—no esperé que me recomendara un libro en base a mis gustos, supongo que eso es un punto para mí.

—Te voy a recomendar un libro que causo cierta controversia, pero al final eso quedo en el olvido porque se volvió popular. ¿Conoces "Honeymoon"? —Estoy seguro que mi cara fue de total confusión al momento de mencionarme ese libro de entretenimiento adolescente— Puede sonar extraño, pero se dice que ese libro está basado en hechos reales y...

— ¿Es posible? La verdad he leído algunas reseñas y no suena como algo real.

El profesor volvió a concentrarse en su computador mientras buscaba algo, yo solo podía encontrarme confundido en mi lugar preguntándome el por qué ese libro exactamente. Jamás lo había leído, creo que mi hermana me lo recomendó una vez, pero podía estar seguro que no era el tipo de cosas que me gustaba.

—Mira, te leeré lo siguiente. —El profesor volteo un poco la pantalla para que observara que me leería una noticia—Actualmente, refiriéndose al año de estreno, una familia ha ido a la editorial del libro porque necesita contactarse con el autor o sino presentarían una demanda por utilizar la historia de su hijo, además de tener puntos claves que podrían ayudar a determinar que sucedió con él al momento de fallecer.La familia, al no obtener una respuesta positiva, llegó al punto de hacer un petitorio para recibir ayuda por parte del público.

—Vaya, ¿y qué paso con eso? —pregunté ya interesado en el tema y viendo que no me seguiría contando el final de la noticia.

—Creo que al final la editorial si accedió a hablar con la familia, al igual que el autor, pero lo que sigue será lo que tendrás que investigar. ¿De acuerdo, Chittaphon? Quiero que descubras cual es el hecho real de esta hermosa historia de amor adolescente.


	6. Chapter 6

**09/03/2018**

—Iré a comprar algo o sino moriré en clases—avisé a Renjun quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado, aunque parecía no importarle mi anuncio—. Llevaré el celular, por si llega el profe y yo aun me encuentro comprando.

Él solo continuó metido en su celular, así que saqué el billete que necesitaba y mi móvil para salir del salón e ir al comedor. La verdad es que se encontraba algo lejos, pero necesitaba ese chocolate que había visto en la mañana y aunque tuviera que cruzar la mitad de la facultad debía conseguir energía para sobrevivir a esta última clase.

Al poner un pie en el solitario pasillo que me llevaba al comedor me topé con la sorpresa de encontrarme con la maldición que me ha perseguido desde el año pasado.; ese chico de cabellos negros que al verme se acercó de a poco, haciendo ese sonido que me hacía sentir nervioso de cierto modo, solo hasta que se detuvo frente a mí.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te basta con mandarme mensajes todos los días de forma insistente? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos y no queriendo verle a los ojos, había algo cautivador en ellos que jamás quise confesar que me gustaban.

—Jaemin, por favor, necesito hablar algo contigo. Si ya no pude hacerlo por mensajes, al menos escúchame ahora que me di el valor de verte a la cara.

Me sentí débil cuando él tomó mi mano y lo miré a sus ojos suplicantes. A veces odiaba el sentirme así ante su presencia, siento que muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte ante su presencia.

—Jeno...yo...—sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no de lastima, de frustración por caer nuevamente ante la tentación de este idiota.

Él aplicó un poco más de fuerza para acercarme a su cuerpo, pero tuve miedo; no es la primera vez que sucedía esto, pero si desde que Jeno pasó a ser una persona en situación de discapacidad. Odiaba creer que verlo en silla de ruedas era una señal de debilidad por su parte, pero era yo quien entraba en un estado de ingenuidad al creer que Jeno no sería capaz de utilizarme para destruirme nuevamente.

La poca distancia que teníamos se fue acabando para cuando él seguía tirando de mi mano hasta estar a pocos centímetros de besarnos, de nuevo.

¡Dios! Deseaba tanto ese beso.

— ¡Na Jaemin!

Mierda.

Me liberé del agarré de Jeno para voltearme asustado, principalmente porque sabía de quien era la voz que me gritaba y eso me hacía sentir culpa ya que sabía que esto estaba mal; pero, con lágrimas en mis ojos, lo vi ahí parado. Me odiaba tanto, de verdad que me odiaba.

—Yo...

Él no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, me miró entre confundido y con odio, con tanto odio que no sabía si quería seguir mirándolo, solo escuché las risas burlescas de Jeno y sabía que había caído nuevamente.

—Perdón, Chenle perdón—no podía dejar las cosas así, por lo que temblando me acerqué a mi enojado amigo...si es que aún podía llamarlo así después de todo esto.

Chenle me miró serio pero a los segundos después reaccionó abofeteándome al momento en que me detuve frente suyo. Me lo merecía, desde hace un tiempo que me lo merecía, pero estos últimos días me lo estaba buscando con más ganas.

Ya no importaba la clase, el hambre incluso se me había pasado; ahora solo me quedaba la vergüenza, la rabia, las lágrimas y el ardor en la mejilla. Sentía que había perdido todo, porque la mirada de asco por parte de Chenle y las risas burlescas de Jeno me decían mucho más de lo que podían expresar con palabras.

—Fuiste tú todo este tiempo...—lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de mi amigo, incluso su voz sonaba quebrada—Tú eras el que estaba detrás de todo...

—No, Chenle te juro que yo...

Aun con mi borrosa visión pude distinguir a Jeno llegando a nuestro lado aun riéndose, porque para él esta situación siempre será un chiste, tanto ahora como en el pasado, siempre fue parte de su entretención.

—Tanto tiempo, Lele....

— ¡Cállate! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo y con más lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—Que ahora estés en una silla de ruedas no es suficiente para pagar todo lo malo que has hecho, deberías...deberías...

— ¿Estar muerto? ¿Ya te quitaste todo lo que tenías encima? Si es así, yo me retiro—el de pelos negros me miró con una sonrisa y aún después de esta situación me hacía latir el corazón—. Nos vemos, cariño.

Me acordé de todas esas veces que me encontraba mal y Chenle era el primero en darme un abrazo para tranquilizarme, era quien en nuestro grupo estaba encargado de traer momentos felices y calmarnos en malas situaciones. Pero ahora, él me miraba con tanto odio que no estaba seguro si esos momentos se volverían a repetir.

— ¿Eras tú? —Preguntó—Dime Na Jaemin, ¿Todo este tiempo fuiste tú?

No supe que responder, solo agaché la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por los ojos de ambos, él también estaba lastimado. Chenle con una de sus manos tomó la mía y con la otra me elevó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

—Dime algo Jaemin...—asentí— ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

— ¡No sé! Pero jamás le quise hacer daño a Mark, tú sabes que él es mi mejor amigo y-

— Pero lo hiciste...-quise decir algo pero me interrumpió- Jamás creí que era tu, pero ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa saber nada más, pero solo te pido una cosa...vas a tener que contarle a Mark esto porque no se merecía todo lo que tuvo o yo le diré lo que acabo de ver.

Intenté negarme, pero en cierto modo Chenle tenía razón, debía ser sincero con Mark porque también era responsable de todo el sufrimiento que había estado viviendo y no quería perder a un amigo por eso, aunque estaba más que seguro que ninguno de los dos me iba a hablar durante un largo tiempo.

—De acuerdo.

**...**

—Pero Nana...—di una pequeña vuelta sobre la cama para poder quedarme acostado sobre mi estomago y tomar mi celular para verle la cara a mi amigo en el otro lado de la video llamada— ¿Cómo que te has peleado en el primer día? ¿Con quién?

Por un momento el silencio que hubo me dejó lo suficientemente preocupado como para notar la misma expresión de alarma en su rostro. Jaemin se movió incomodo en el lugar en que se encontraba, algo le molestaba y era algo que me causaba curiosidad pero miedo de escuchar.

—Mark, quiero ser muy honesto contigo porque somos amigos desde kínder y...—no entendía su nerviosismo, llevamos más de una hora hablando y hace poco todo se ha sentido diferente—de verdad te siento como un hermano, pero Jeno me ha estado hablando estos últimos días...

Y eso era lo único que necesitaba para comprender esa incomodidad que él demostraba, además de que escuchar ese nombre me hizo sentir levemente decaído. Intenté hacerle una mueca de sonrisa pero notó mi disgusto.

—Pero Mark, quiero que sepas que no le he respondido nada y su insistencia me dan unas ganas de bloquearlo...

— ¡Jaemin! —grité soltando el celular en la cama para alejar mi imagen de la cámara solo porque deseaba ocultar las lágrimas que en mis ojos de acercaban—Esta bien, sé que todo debería quedar atrás e igual era inevitable para cuando me habías dicho que él estaba en el salón de al lado, ¿Cómo has peleado con él?

No deseaba saber más que las razones por las cuales habíamos iniciado esta conversación, quería solamente saber porque Jaemin había peleado con ese misterioso chico que resultó ser... Jeno. De todos modos quería creer que no era él realmente.

—Ya sabes, me insultó.

Solo pude hacer un sonido antes de que todo se convirtiera en silencio. Me sentí preocupado, no era normal que Nana estuviera tan callado después de pasar los primeros días de clases sin vernos, aunque tampoco era tan común que él hablara mucho, pero su actitud era sospechosa.

—Mark, necesito decirte algo—la seriedad con la que lo dijo me preocupó un poco, tomé nuevamente el celular y lo observé, quedando confundido por verlo llorar— ¡Mierda! Lo siento tanto Mark, de verdad que lo siento...

_Lo siento...Lo siento..._

Sabía que Jaemin seguía diciendo otras palabras, pero no podía parar de concentrarme en esos "lo siento" de su parte. ¿Por qué sentía una opresión en mi pecho? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que todo se encontraba bien? Algo se mantenía tapando su voz.

—...Chenle me dijo que te lo dijera antes que él lo hiciera y siento que es apropiado ya que yo...

— ¿Tu qué, Nana?

Y solo vi sus labios moverse porque no escuché nada, nada bueno la verdad porque sé que dijo "Tuve algo con Jeno". Yo lo miraba dándome explicaciones, sabía que lo hacía porque repetía tanto esas palabras " _lo siento...",_ ¡Pero no sé si lo sentía de verdad! No esperé mucho para cortar la videollamada sin esperar que diga una sola palabra más.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama tocándome el pecho porque sentía una opresión, no sé si era porque me dolía la traición o era esa sensación que solo Jeno lograba provocarme. Me sentía mareado, ni siquiera podía tomar mi celular para llamar a mi mamá porque me temblaban las manos y tampoco podía mirar bien la pantalla ya que las lágrimas me lo impedían.

El sonido personalizado que le tenía a Jaemin sonó, pero me sentía tan mal que lancé mi celular a cualquier parte de la cama y me levanté en busca de ayuda. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, asustado, tenía miedo...No sabía por dónde caminaba, ni siquiera podía asegurar que me encontraba dentro de mi departamento.

Todo daba vuelta, sentía que no podía respirar, ¿Me iba a morir? ¿Le iba a dar el placer a Jeno de quitarme la vida? Cuando caí al suelo y empecé a ver todo negro supe que él había ganado la batalla de nuevo.

**...**

Sentí miedo al escuchar ese golpe tan fuerte que sonó en mi puerta, por poco y creí que la derrumbarían. Me acerqué temeroso tomando algo con que defenderme en el camino, observando por la mirilla si era alguien intentando robarme, pero solo pude ver un cuerpo en el suelo que solo aumentó mi preocupación, principalmente porque después de abrir la puerta descubrí que ese chico en el suelo era Mark.

Viendo como se encontraba inconsciente, lo tomé en brazos con el mayor cuidado del mundo pero teniendo miedo de estar haciéndole más mal que bien. Dios, odiaba en este momento no haber tomado jamás una clases de primeros auxilios o que jamás me hayan enseñado que hacer cuando una persona se desmaya.

¿Debería llamar a urgencias? ¿Debería intentar despertarlo? Mierda, solo lo llevé hasta mi habitación para recostarlo en mi cama, observando cómo sus mejillas estaban marcadas por lagrimas. Odiaba que fueran las doce de la noche, mi madre me mataría que la llamara a estas horas y es un mal momento para que mis amigos se hayan enojado conmigo.

Pasé mi mano por las mejillas húmedas del pobre e indefenso Mark, intenté calmarme primero antes de ayudarlo, pero quedé mil veces más tranquilo cuando él hizo un pequeño movimiento y soltó un quejido. Supongo que eso lo puedo tomar como una señal de que no debo llamar a urgencias.

—Tranquilo Mark—le susurré sin saber si me escuchaba—, te voy a cuidar, tranquilo.

Dudaba que me escuchara, pero lo sentí menos tenso de cuando lo encontré. Tomé su mano para que se sintiera acompañado, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

**21/11/2016**

Se veía tan lejano el día en el saliera de la escuela y comenzara mi vida universitaria, sentía que la vida me estaba sonriendo, hoy me graduaba y la semana pasada me avisaron que había sido admitido en la carrera de mis sueños. No sentía que nada podía arruinarme la racha de buena suerte que estaba teniendo.

— ¡Felicidades por graduarte! —Chenle sacó una mini trompeta de plástico de donde sea que la tuviera escondida mientras Jisung tiraba pequeños papeles de colores por todos lados.

La mayoría de los presentes que se encontraba fuera del recinto nos miraban como si fuéramos bichos raros, pero esos son mis amigos y me daba pena no poder estar con ellos el próximo año. Eso me sucede por hacer amigos de otros cursos.

—Ya estás viejo—comentó Renjun mientras se secaba una lágrima falsa y se apoyaba en mi hombro.

—A ti te toca el próximo año, todos se volverán viejos y a ti te toca el próximo año.

Jaemin se encontraba llorando y, aunque jamás me había puesto a llorar frente a ellos, por primera vez me cayeron algunas lágrimas al verlos a todos emocionados. Sé que no sería la última vez que nos juntemos, pero no verlo en los recesos o todos los días me traía recuerdos.

—Yo...—me voltee a ver a Jeno, quien hasta el momento se encontraba callado—me gustaría poder hablar con Mark un momento a solas.

Miré a todos un poco confundido, pero ellos se fueron de a uno para dar una vuelta mientras me quedaba con el sospechoso de Jeno.

—Felicitaciones—no me pareció raro que mantuviera uno de sus brazos tras la espalda todo este tiempo, pero ahora que me entregaba el ramo de flores todo cobraba sentido. Lo iba a tomar pero siendo él, lo quitó antes de que lo tomara—, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mark, siento que es mi momento de ser honesto y porque he estado ocultando esto desde hace unos años...—me miró muy serio y la idea que estaba rondando en mi cabeza me hacía sentir nervioso, ¿Podía ser? —Me gustas Mark, debía decirlo a pesar de que corro el riesgo de que no sea mutuo el sentimiento o que pierda una amistad que para mí es muy importante.

La idea que tenía era correcta, jamás me imaginé a Jeno como algo más que un amigo, pero en este momento mi corazón estaba como loco pensando en otras posibilidades. No podía escuchar lo que Jeno seguía diciendo porque mis latidos se volvieron tan fuerte que el sonido me mantenía sordo.

—... ¿Quieres decir algo al respecto? Me da más miedo tu silencio que el rechazo...

—Me has tomado por sorpresa—confesé—, pero... ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¿Conmigo?

Jeno no se esperaba esta clase de respuesta de mi parte, caminó un poco hacia mí y me entregó el ramo, era lo suficientemente grande como para entender que se tomó su tiempo en él, porque sé lo detallista que era mi...ya no era mi amigo, pero fuera lo que fuera desde ahora en adelante sería igual de bueno, porque no era el nombre que le pongamos a la relación, es porque Jeno es la mejor persona que podía existir.

— ¿Eso significa que te puedo pedir ser mi novio? —asentí—Mark, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Jamás pensé vivir esta situación, pero me encontraba feliz de intentarlo. Conozco a Jeno desde que éramos niños, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Era muy perfecto para ser real.

—Sí.

— ¡SI!

Y nuevamente podía morir de vergüenza, aunque más por un infarto, luego de que Chenle llegara y gritara para tocar su trompeta acompañado de Jisung con sus papeles. ¡Ellos ya estaban al tanto! Todos se encontraban celebrando, Renjun aplaudía, Chenle gritaba, Jisung seguía lanzando sus papeles y Jaemin aún lloraba.

Tenía a los mejores amigos y supongo que al mejor novio del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**31/12/2009**

La mañana tenía el ambiente perfecto, probablemente sea porque todos estaban emocionados por el final de este desastroso año. Podía observar a la mayoría desde mi lugar en la banca de la plaza, muchas personas se encontraban en las calles buscando todo para celebrar este día y eso me causaba cierta ternura, porque mi familia solo peleaba hoy.

Jugaba con mis manos, nervioso al sentir que los minutos pasaban y Yuta aún no llegaba. Miré mis pies con miedo a que a él se le haya olvidado o que haya decidido no venir porque últimamente se ha estado comportando extraño, hay días en que lo llamo y pareciera que no me conociera o como si estuviera cansado de que lo llamara, entonces mi miedo de que haya hecho algo que le molestara crece cada vez más.

-¡Yuta!-el grito de una mujer me hizo levantar mi cabeza alarmado, aunque emocionado por escuchar el nombre de esa persona que tanto esperaba.

Yuta venía corriendo hacia mi seguido por una joven señora que parecía alarmada porque él estuviera a segundo de lanzarse sobre mí, como suele hacerlo.

-¡Winwinnie!-la aguda voz que Yuta solía fingir para decir mi nombre siempre me causaba unos escalofríos, aunque no se asimilaba a los que me provocaba cuando me tocaba o miraba, junto como lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

Quise decir algo, pero la mujer se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa nerviosa y no supe cómo reaccionar. No sabía quién era ella o porque se encontraba mirándonos pero Yuta se dio cuenta de cómo la observaba y su sonrisa de felicidad cambio completamente, soltándome y volteándose para enfrentarse a ella.

-Ya viste que llegué seguro, te puedes ir.

El tono de voz que usó Yuta me provocó miedo, jamás le había escuchado de esa forma y sus ojos denotaban tanto odio hacia la mujer que me causó escalofríos, aún así, ella solo suspiró agotada, arreglando sus ropas y mirándonos por última vez.

-Si sucede algo, me llamas-dijo.

-Lo sé-contestó Yuta como conociendo cada una de las palabras que ella decía.

-Se lo decía a él-la miré confundido, entendiendo que se refería a mí, pero no respondí nada. ¿Estaba confiando en mi cuando Yuta era más responsable? Ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

La mujer desapareció de nuestra vista, recién ahí Yuta se volteo a verme con esa típica sonrisa suya e ignorando el hecho de que la mujer estuvo presente hace poco.

-¿Quién era ella?-pregunté curioso.

-Eso no te importa-contestó con un curioso tono molesto en su voz, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa-. ¿Nos vamos?

No alcancé a decir algo, él me tomó de la mano y me tiró para seguirle los pasos con dificultad. No sé que le sucedía, pero se estaba comportando de manera extraña, como si hubiera hecho algo tan malo como para estar huyendo.

-Espera un segundo...-se detuvo de forma abrupta, haciéndome chocar contra su espalda y recibiendo quejas de algunas personas que caminaban tras de nosotros que se detuvieron de forma abrupta. Yuta se volteó, abrazándome y acariciando mi rostro.- Te debo un regalo por no haberte visto en navidad.

Y a pesar de sentirme la mayor parte del tiempo incomodo con la presencia de él, cuando me abrazaba y me besaba de esta manera, me sentía enamorado otra vez.

-Ya no te avergüenza que te bese en la calle...-susurró cerca de mis labios aún, riéndose porque con solo decir eso sentí mis mejillas calientes, asumiendo que estaba sonrojado.

Alrededor de nosotros habían unas personas observándonos, criticándonos por lo bajo pero en sus miradas se notaba que aquella escena de dos chicos besándose no le gustaba para nada. A Yuta no solía importarle la opinión del resto, él hacía lo que quería cuando quisiera y si lo criticaban por ello, no le importaba...pero para mí era diferente, es mi primera relación de toda mi vida y además con un chico.

No podía hacer oídos sordos ante los comentarios del resto.

-Vámonos.

En esta ocasión, fui yo quien tiró del brazo de Yuta para salir corriendo de las miradas de todos, ni siquiera sabía a qué dirección ir, solo quería estar en un lugar más pacífico. Cegado por mi intuición, ni siquiera logré llegar tan lejos, porque Yuta soltó mi mano y me voltee confundido, viendo como él observaba su mano, confundido, e intercambiando su mirada enojada conmigo.

-Perdón por haber hecho tal cosa-dije acercándome nuevamente-, aún no me acostumbro a ser abierto y...

-¿Quién eres?

**10/03/18**

Tenía suerte de que hoy era sábado, porque si hubiera ido a trabajar con las horas que había dormido hubiera sido un completo desastre. Durante la noche estuve muy preocupado por Mark, se veía más tranquilo a medida que pasaban las horas, no había despertado y me pesaba un poco en hacerlo, pero creía que era una hora prudente.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, corrí la silla de mi escritorio que estaba al lado de la cama para acercarme al dormido Mark, quien con un simple movimiento pareció despertar asustado, sentándose en el mueble mirando a todos lados sin saber donde estaba hasta que fijó su mirada en mí.

Por un momento pensé que diría algo, pero se puso a llorar cuando regresó en sí. Tomé aquella silla en la cual me había quedado durante toda la noche y la volví a colocar justamente al lado de la cama para volver a sentarme ahí para quedarme al lado del chico para vigilar si se encontraba bien.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?-pregunté, obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta negativa.

Y ahí quedaron mis opciones de dialogo cuando tenía a alguien que lloraba frente a mí. Me apoyé en el respaldar de la silla mientras tomaba mi celular de la mesita de noche viendo el móvil ajeno ahí.

-Discúlpame-dije obteniendo la mirada confusa de Mark-, anoche fui a tu departamento a buscar tu celular por si tenías algún contacto de emergencia por esta clase de situaciones, pero no tenías a nadie y aproveché a cerrar tu puerta por seguridad solamente. Discúlpame por irrumpir en tu privacidad.

-Es...Está bien-respondió confundido, secándose sus lagrimas y dispuesto a levantarse-. Te he causado muchas molestias, yo te debo una disculpa.

Me levanté de mi lugar para darle un lugar a Mark para que se levantara, parecía estar nervioso por irse, porque cuando puso un pie en el suelo, encontró sus zapatos y se los colocó de forma desordenada, apurado.

-¿De verdad te irás?-pregunté serio asustando levemente al chico.- No es que te quiera retener, pero me preocupa que no hayas tenido algún contacto de emergencia y me gustaría asegurarme que contactaras a alguien con quien puedas estar, no sé, ¿apoyado?

-No quiero sonar como un mal agradecido, incluso, agradezco que te preocupes, pero no debería meterse en ese tema.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté ofendido y riendo levemente con burla.- Anoche estabas tirado fuera de mi puerta, inconsciente, y, sin conocerte, te cuidé porque no podía ingresar a tus números de emergencia para saber si esto ocurría con frecuencia, si era a causa de alguna enfermedad o solamente para que alguna persona pudiera venir a hacerte compañía.

-¿Y por qué creyó que alguien vendría a cuidarme si eso pasaba?-habló con prepotencia y mirándome con seriedad.- Incluso si hubiera tenido números de emergencia, ¿Usted cree que haría viajar a mi madre 12 horas, de una ciudad a otra, para que viniera a cuidarme? No tengo amigos aquí, ¿Hubiera llamado a esas personas que se hacían llamar mis amigos cuando uno de ellos se acostaba con mi ex novio abusivo? ¡¿Hubiera llamado a Jeno para darle el gusto de verme mal por él nuevamente?!

Mark comenzó a hablar con odio, pero a medida de que seguía diciéndome cosas su voz se quebraba y en sus ojos volvía a aparecer lágrimas; aquella imagen fuerte que tuvo en un inicio se fue rompiendo hasta el punto que ahora solo parecía un chico indefenso en la orilla de esa cama.

Yo no sabía nada de él, pero se notaba que todo lo que me dije le dolía y lo único que podía asumir era que a pesar de parecer un chico que podía valerse por si mismo, aún no estaba listo.

Y lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de las vivencias diferentes que tuvimos, lo entendía porque también me dolió alejarme de mi zona de confort.

-No quería gritarle-dijo arrepentido, aún llorando pero terminando de poniéndose sus zapatos para irse.

-Espera...

Mark tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, lo intenté seguir pero se detuvo en la entrada cuando visualizó la mesa del pequeño comedor ordenada, pues la había preparado con todas las comidas que tenía disponible para darle un buen desayuno, creyendo que necesitaría comida para recuperar energías.

-Tenía el desayuno listo, pero no sé si vas a quedarte-dije como broma.

No podía observar el rostro del chico, solo vi como agachó la cabeza y después escuché una tímida risa.

-¿Seguro que no me conoce?-Mark me miró aún con sus ojos aguados pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Nunca me podría negar a la comida.

...

El ambiente entre los dos estuvo más tranquilo, agradecí a mi yo de hace unos días de haber ido a comprar comida decente al supermercado, además de unas chatarras que hubiera comido ayer si mis amigos no se hubiera enojado pero ahora era lo que menos me preocupaba, Mark comiendo esas galletas que compré a gusto me dejaba más tranquilo.

Verlo sentado a mi lado, tranquilo, con sus ojos levemente hinchados pero sin lagrimas en ellos me dejaba un poco más tranquilo, tampoco quería presionarlo después de esa descarga emocional que tuvo.

-Perdón por haber sido tan descortés-dijo tímido, viéndose como un niño pequeño quien mantenía su cabeza levemente gacha y una galleta entre sus manos-. Anoche me enteré de algo horrible y mientras estaba inconsciente no dejaba de recordar cada momento en que tuve que haberme dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese Jeno que mencionaste?-pregunté acordándome de lo que había dicho antes, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del chico.- Creo que ahora el desubicado fui yo, perdón.

Mark comenzó a reírse tímido pero no parecía enojado, mi comentario fuera de lugar pensé que causaría molestia, pero le pareció más gracioso.

-Agradezco tanto que me hayas cuidado, no quería preocupar a mi madre con este tema. Ella se quería venir a vivir conmigo pero no encontró otro trabajo que le pagara igual que el otro así que con el dolor de su alma me dejo aquí solo.

-¿No eres de aquí?-pregunté curioso.

-No, me mudé por razones de salud física y mental. En mi otra ciudad corría peligro, salir de mi casa era aterrador.

Mark no dijo mucho al respecto, tal vez era lo justo y necesario que habitualmente se tenía que decir en una conversación, pero yo estaba interesado en saber más. ¿A que se refiere con razones de salud? ¿Él vivía en peligro? ¿Le sucedió algo malo? Nuevamente, ¿Ese tal Jeno que mencionó tiene algo que ver?

Estaba lleno de dudas pero no era el momento necesario para resolverlas todas.

-Mark, eso significa que ¿Estás solo y por tu cuenta?

-Así es, tengo a mis dos padres trabajando allá en mi ciudad, ellos me mandan el dinero para vivir sin que tenga que trabajar. Además, no sé si aún puedo considerar a mis amigos-dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor-. La próxima semana comienzo las clases aquí, en la universidad, así que creo que ahí recién podré conocer a más personas. Por lo mismo, fuera a quien fuera que llamaras, nadie podría venir.

Por un momento pensé en lo triste que debe ser para Mark tener que vivir sin querer ser el peso de su familia cercana y no tener amigos, ser nuevo en un lugar...me pongo en su lugar y no me gusta recordar esos días donde tuve experiencias similares.

No me gustaría que él se sintiera solo...

-Mark... ¿No te gustaría que yo fuera tu llamada de emergencia?


End file.
